


Coffee and a Scone

by frogy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy hates Monday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and a Scone

Percy, like the rest of the world, hates Monday mornings. Unlike the rest of the world, his hatred has nothing to do with the early hour or the fact that he's headed to work or that the beloved weekend's over.

His hatred for Monday mornings is because they immediately follow Sunday nights and he still has the resultant headache of the Weasley Weekly Family Dinner. Weasley Weekly Family Dinners have entirely too many kids and noise and mess and 'when are you going to find a nice girl to settle down with?' He's not sure if he's relieved or insulted that no one's thought to ask if he's gay.

He is, but that's not important right now. What's important right now is Henry, the little old man who owns the coffee show down on the corner who's going to give him a cinnamon soy latte with a double shot of pick-me-up potion and a scone. A scone sounds really nice right now.

The line in front of Percy disappears while he daydreams his scone. "The reg- Hey, You're not Henry."

"No, I'm not." The guy standing behind the counter is roughly Percy's height, but broader in the shoulders. He has dark brown hair and the bluest blue eyes. He's wearing a crisp button-down shirt under his apron with the sleeves rolled up, showing off well-defined forearms leaning against the counter. Waiting for Percy's order. Right.

"So, what can I get you?" the guy asks. But, Percy's whole routine is thrown off and he's lost his words. He's standing there, probably looking like a complete idiot. "Coffee?" the hot guy behind the counter asks.

"Yes," Percy stutters. "Coffee, with cinnamon and pick-me-up." Percy drops his stare and sees the glass display case in front of him. "And a scone. One of the raspberry ones if you have it."

"Coming right up," the guy says cheerfully turning away to get Percy's order. Percy watches.

Hot coffee guy hands Percy his scone first. "Thanks," Percy says, reaching for his coffee. But hot coffee guy doesn't let go.

"Tom."

"Huh?"

"My name."

Oh. "Thanks Tom."

"You're welcome..." Tom says, but doesn't let go.

The cup of coffee is warm on Percy's palm and his fingertips tingle where they touch Tom's.

Oh, "Percy." He's slow this morning.

"You're welcome, Percy." Tom finally relinquishes Percy's coffee, giving Percy a blindingly gorgeous smile as he leaves.


End file.
